


The Winter Season

by Bigchungus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Fluff, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, slight nsfw, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigchungus/pseuds/Bigchungus
Summary: Ike didn't like the winter months as a child, but over the years he's learned to appreciate the joys that come with the season.





	The Winter Season

**Author's Note:**

> God Ike is gay smash that mf like button

Over the years, Ike had learned to appreciate the snow. For most of his life, the winter season had meant two things- the holiday season was coming, and there was to be a lot less playing outside.

 

The first was a welcome occurrence- he remembered with fondness dancing with his Mother around the kitchen to classic holiday songs, his father watching on from the dinner table with a smile on his face, the fragrant smell of gingerbread swirling through the air. Of course, it was still a tradition they continued annually, and while enjoyable, it did not compare to the pure, concentrated joy Ike had experienced whilst sliding over the floor tiles with his favorite pair of socks (the red and green ones with black cat heads) in the company of his parents.

 

However when the fun was done and Ike was left to his own devices for an hour or two, he found himself bored out of his mind. It was too cold (and wet) outside, and got dark far too quickly. But besides that, Ike knew that his best friend, Soren, who had a much smaller, thinner frame that was a great deal more sensitive to the elements, was a lot more likely to reject Ike’s proposal of running around outside in the freezing snow.

 

This upset Ike, because through the majority of the year, when the weather and his mother or father allowed it, he often ran over to Soren’s house and invited him to play. 

 

Ike had always thought it was strange when Soren never asked for his parents’ permission before coming outside to play with Ike, but once he found out that Soren’s parents were rarely home, and even when they were they showed very little reservation regarding what Soren did, he supposed it made sense.

 

Ike always liked playing with Soren. Even when they weren't doing much, just sitting under the oak in front of Soren’s house commentating on the clouds, or having Soren read books to him while he picked blades of grass, Ike always felt elated by simply being in Soren’s presence. It wasn't until later, when Ike had hit the age of 12 or 13, that he found out why exactly he felt what he felt.

 

He had been being picked on by a few of the boys who frequented the basketball hoops at recess. They had called him words he hadn't heard before, all because the vast majority of his time was spent around Soren, and only Soren. Soren had been visibly upset by the comments made by the other boys, his face red and eyes shiny.

 

He had returned home later that day and told his Father about what had happened. He had asked the man what the words meant and why they had called him by such phrases. Ike remembered his Father becoming both flustered and upset. He had explained to Ike that the boys had (wrongfully, he emphasized) targeted Ike because they thought he was attracted to other boys. Ike was confused. Boys liking other boys? That was possible? Ike’s father had proceeded to tell him that it was okay if Ike found that he indeed did like boys, his parents would support and love him no matter what, and that he would be informing the school office about the incident.

 

Ike had gone over to Soren's house that same day shortly after dinner, which was allowed because the sun stayed high for much longer hours than it did in the colder months, and, secretly, Ike’s parents felt bad about what had happened to him earlier that day, and thought that visiting his friend would make him feel better.

 

Ike knocked on the front door of Soren’s house, and the two sat under the familiar tree. They watched the neighborhood’s happenings. A few middle aged men were out washing their cars, their children throwing or kicking equipment from various sports in their lawns.   
The air smelt like fresh grass and the weather was not yet to the point of it being uncomfortably warm. Ike hoped that maybe the two of them might catch another glimpse of Soren’s neighbor’s cat, the one that resembled the cats on his old favorite pair of socks.

 

He had also been mulling over the events of the day- specifically what his father had told him. ‘You know what, Ike? If you find out that you like boys, that's perfectly fine with your Mother and I. We’ll always love you and whoever you bring home, okay?’ He had spent the entirety of dinner thinking about it, and the thoughts only intensified when he was there, sitting next to Soren. It did explain a lot of things. He’d felt his heart flutter. 

 

That was almost half a decade ago. A lot had changed since then. Ike determined that yes, he was most definitely gay, and told his parents about his findings. His Father had kept true to his word, and Ike was accepted for who he was with open arms. 

 

Ike knew he would be, but that hadn't stopped him from feeling incredibly nervous about breaking the news to his parents (who, Ike found out later, had a pretty good idea of what the deal was). He had exchanged countless text messages with Soren in the months leading up to his coming out. They often followed the format of him being frustrated about being nervous, Soren reassuring him, Ike thanking him, and Soren pointing out the format of these particular conversations, which continued to become more meta the more they had.

 

Ike also told his parents that he was dating Soren, which they were not at all surprised by. They did not tell him that one of the reasons they knew their son was in a relationship with his best friend was because of the fact that Ike’s and their room shared a wall, and that wall was thin. Embarrassingly thin.

 

Ike appreciated the winter months a lot more now than he did when he was younger. With the both of them being older and much more mature, the two boys did not need parental permission for Soren to spend nights at Ike’s house. Not that Soren’s parents would've cared anyway. Ike’s parents, on the other hand, along with his younger sister (who wasted no time getting Ike’s permission to tell all her friends that her brother was gay) all liked Soren, and integrated him into their family as one of their own. 

 

Soren would never admit it out loud, but he often thought of Ike's parents as his own and looked up to them as an example of what a loving, functional relationship looked like. He greatly appreciated their unconditional support towards his and Ike’s relationship as well as their words towards him, thanking him for making Ike so happy. 

 

Ike’s parents didn't seem to be lying, either. Most of the time the young couple sat on Ike's bed facing the window, countless blankets draped over them. They watched the endless snowfall coating the ground outside- a winter wonderland in progress. 

 

They laughed and talked together and shared kisses. Eager hands would lead to other places and when his face wasn't buried in Soren’s shoulder, Ike would gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes, cheeks flushed and heart filled with warmth. 

 

They spent the cold nights snuggled into a decently sized sleeping bag they had picked out at Big Lots for cheap, only unzipping it slightly in the late hours of the night to allow more room to make love. They were careful to do their thing as quietly as possible, not because they were afraid of Ike’s unfortunately naive sister walking in on them to see what the “cause of the ruckus” was again, but because they were paranoid of Ike’s parents being able to make out what they were doing. (Which, they would never find out, was a futile effort.)

 

The act itself usually did not last very long, but neither of them minded very much, if at all. They had sex with as much vigor as was allowed with the noise constraints, but even if there were none Ike doubted he and Soren would ever like to make as much commotion as, say, the actors in the pornography Ike had secretly viewed on the family computer many years ago (out of curiosity, of course.)

 

There was something strangely intimate about the way Ike and Soren had intercourse. It would start out with a few touches across sides and backs. The two would lay facing each other, staring. Almost as if they were somehow communicating through their thoughts. Frotting and fooling around would commence; pajama pants would be pulled down to the mid thighs and lubricant would be pulled from Ike's nightstand. Ike would clutch onto the fabric from the inside of the sleeping bag, his head buried into the pillow. He'd hear hot, quiet panting in his ear over his own- feel lips on his shoulder and neck. Hushed words of encouragement and compliments would be exchanged, and all combined proved to be too much for the both of them, and they would finish in their respective moments, never too far apart.

 

Before sleep took him, Ike always thought the same thing. Ike was never quite sure who his thoughts in these moments were directed towards- maybe it was Soren, his parents, or some divine being in the sky- but Ike always silently thanked whoever it was for giving him all that he had, stating the idea that his childhood self could probably never fathom that life could be so beautiful, especially in winter.


End file.
